memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets
The following is a list of unnamed planets in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Ancient humanoid homeworld The ancient humanoids originated from this planet 4.5 billion years ago. ( ) Alnitak planet This was an inhabited planet orbiting Alnitak. Circa 2030, a planet in this system was home to a writer who wrote a classic theme to the words, "Let me help." He recommended those words even over "I love you." ( ) Andorian gas giant ]] This large gas giant was a planet in the Andorian system. The moon Andoria, which served as homeworld of the Andorians and the Aenar, orbited this planet. ( ) Argo-like planet Around 2269, a Federation planet "identical" to the planet was expected to undergo seismic disturbances of a similar nature as had transformed Argo. The planet's population was at least in the millions. ( ) Arkonian planet This blue gas giant planet was in a system annexed by the Arkonians. It was visited by the Enterprise NX-01 in 2152. It had sixty-two moons, at least some of which were partially habitable. Some of the moons' atmospheres were rich in selenium isotopes, which affected the sensor systems of the time. Commander Tucker's crash landed on one of the moons when an Arkonian patrol ship fired on him. ( ) Zeta Gelis Cluster planet |left]] crashed on the planet]] This planet was located in the Zeta Gelis Cluster and was in orbit of a nearby star. In 2366 the USS Enterprise-D encountered "John Doe" on a crashed escape pod on the planet. ( ) Baran's hide-out After a short battle with the in orbit of Calder II, mercenary Arctus Baran made a stopover at this planet to repair his ship in 2370. ( ) Beta Lyrae system planets The Beta Lyrae system had at least two planets. ( ) File:Beta Lyrae-planet1.jpg|A planet with a moon and a ring system in the Beta Lyrae system File:Beta Lyrae-planet2.jpg|An ice-planet in the Beta Lyrae system Betazoid colonies In 2374, the Tenth Fleet was assigned to defend the Betazoid homeworld and its colonies during the Dominion War. ( ) Binary system planet This uninhabited planet was more than a hundred light years from Earth and more than twenty light years from the Takret system. It teemed with all sorts of plant and animal life. Its southern continent featured a gorge five times deeper than the Grand Canyon. Due to its binary suns it experienced night only four days a month. The crew of Enterprise NX-01 was planning to explore the planet in 2152 when instead they were forced to take shelter in its orbit from a class five neutronic wavefront. ( ) Blue planet in Klingon space This planet, with at least three moons, was part of a system located inside Klingon space. In May 2154, a Bird-of-Prey hijacked by Augments dropped the Denobulan ship Barzai into its upper atmosphere. It became trapped between two thermal layers, forcing Enterprise NX-01 to halt the pursuit of the Bird-of-Prey to rescue the ship and its pilot. ( ) Chakotay's colony Chakotay's tribe moved to this world near the Cardassian border a few centuries before the 24th century. Kolopak died defending it. ( ) Chin'toka system planets The Chin'toka system contained four planets, two of them with a shared orbit were inhabited. ( ) File:Chin'toka planet 1.jpg|Class M planet 1 File:Chin'toka planet 2.jpg|Class M planet 2 Dark matter nebula planet In 2374, Captain Benjamin Sisko and his crew crash-landed a Jem'Hadar attack ship on this planet in a dark matter nebula. ( ) Denubian Alps planet This planet's surface had a mountain range, called the Denubian Alps. ( ) Deuterium mining colony On this planet, members of an alien species built a mobile colony used for mining deuterium. The surface was partly like a desert, rocky, and filled with deuterium fields. Some parts of the hills were filled with some green bushes, trees, and grass. ( ) names the planet "Yeq".}} Diamagnetic storm planet The Enterprise NX-01 surveyed a planet containing ruins of an extinct humanoid species in 2152. The ruins consisted of several underground chambers, some of them 4,000 years old. The planet experienced intense diamagnetic storms from time to time. ( ) Dominion planet Damar and his Cardassian Rebellion sabotaged a Jem'Hadar attack ship that exploded while leaving orbit of this planet. ( ) ''Enterprise'' library computer planets A number of planets, not further commented upon, were displayed on screens aboard the . ( ) File:Planet library computer.jpg File:Planetary system library computer 1.jpg Gas giant In 2151, the Enterprise NX-01 visited this gas giant planet and found a disabled Klingon ship slowly descending through the layers of the gas giant planet's atmosphere. The crew managed to save the ship just before it buckled under the stress of the extreme pressure of the planet's atmosphere. ( ) Hatchery planet This was an uninhabited planet where, in 2154, the crew of Enterprise NX-01 found a derelict Xindi-Insectoid ship located on the surface. According to Captain Jonathan Archer, the planet was only a few light years from a red giant which Azati Prime orbited. However, it should be noted that his judgement was severely compromised at the time. ( ) Iron-silica planet An iron-silica composition planet was visited by the in 2267. This planet had an oxygen-hydrogen atmosphere. This uninhabited planet was arid. According to Lazarus, this planet was the homeworld for his species. ( ) Jaradan sector planet This planet was the fourth planet in the Torona planetary system in the Jaradan sector. In 2364 a historic rendezvous between the and the Jarada was held in orbit of this Jaradan sector planet. ( ) Kantare planet In 2151, a trader gave Enterprise NX-01 the coordinates of a planet that had an abandoned ship for spare parts, but warned that the ship was haunted. Upon arriving at the unnamed planet, they discovered it was not haunted, but was in fact a ship of holograms (and two living people), that the Kantare supply ship had crashed on, about halfway between and their colony on Kotara Barath. It had at least one moon. ( ) Kelvan colony This unnamed planet was where first contact between the Federation and the Kelvans was made in 2268. The planet's atmosphere was capable of supporting humanoid lifeforms. The planet had one moon. The planet was not too far from the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, being "within an hour" of the outer barrier - at warp 11. In that year, a Kelvan ship from the distant Andromeda Galaxy had crash-landed on this planet. Their multi-generational ship had taken only three Earth centuries to cross over from their endangered homeworld Kelva, but could not come through our galaxy's energy barrier intact. The survivors, who had been born in transit and known no other environment, were forced to take shelter here. Sensing a Federation starship was near, they took Human form in anticipation of appropriating the vessel. But they were not yet Human enough to feel comfortable in their surroundings. Rojan called it "this accursed planet" and his lieutenant Hanar said it was "an undisciplined environment." On the other hand, Kelinda did find one of the planet's flowers to be like a Kelvan crystal seen in the record banks of their lost intergalactic ship. The Kelvans transmitted a distress call which was picked up by the . A landing party, led by Captain James T. Kirk, made first contact with the Kelvans who subsequently took them captive. After a failed escape attempt, which resulted in the death of Yeoman Leslie Thompson, the Kelvans commandeered the Enterprise for a return trip to the Andromeda Galaxy. After Captain Kirk had convinced the Kelvan leader, Rojan, to release the ship, the Enterprise returned to this planet with the hopes that Rojan and his people could establish a colony for their people. ( ) Class L planet (2153) In 2153, Skalaar and Jonathan Archer set down on this planet to escape Kago-Darr and conduct repairs to Skalaar's Tellarite shuttle. The planet was located less than six light years from Klingon space. ( ) Class L planet (2373) In 2373, Odo and Quark crash landed on this planet. According to Odo, it wasn't much of a planet, and it wasn't much of a sun it orbited. It featured mountainous terrain where only rocks and trees were found there, no slugs, no beetles, no worms, no snails. Its plants appeared to be poisonous. ( ) Class L planet in Rutharian sector The crashed on this Beta Quadrant L-class planet in the Rutharian sector in 2371, when it was returning from its long-term exploratory mission. ( ) Lore's planet In 2369, Lore and his rogue Borg utilized a base on the surface of this planet. ( ) Loque'eque system planets system of origin]] The Delphic Expanse system containing the Loque'eque homeworld also contained several other planets ( ) Lya Station Alpha The planet that Lya Station Alpha orbited in the mid-24th century. This planet had one moon. ( ) Magnesite planet In December of 2154, Enterprise encountered an Orion trader called Harrad-Sar. He invited an away team from Enterprise to beam aboard his ship, where he told Captain Jonathan Archer of a planet rich in magnesite that his vessel had detected. His ship was incapable of removing the magnesite from beneath the planet's surface, so he requested the help of Enterprise. When the starship proceeded to the planet, it was attacked by an Orion ship. Although Harrad-Sar's claim held true – the planet did contain large quantities of magnesite – he later attacked Enterprise and revealed that his plan had always been to disable the starship. ( ) Maquis planet In 2370, Gul Dukat was held captive and tortured on this planet by the Maquis. The Cardassian was later rescued by Commander Benjamin Sisko. ( ) Mericor system planet On stardate 45587.9, the was hit by a Cardassian gravitic mine while transporting over five hundred colonists. The ship then crash-landed on one of the planets in the Mericor system after it hit the mine. The later responded to the disaster and provided medical assistance to the survivors. ( ) Mikulak world In 2366, the Enterprise-D picked up tissue samples, donated by Mikulak species, on this world. ( ) Nassuc's homeworld This planet was part of the empire of the Regent of Palamar, until some time before 2373 his protégé, general Nassuc, a native of this world, founded the Palamarian Freedom Brigade and declared independence. The planet had a population of at least twenty eight million, with seven or eight million concentrated in Nassuc's home city. ( ) Neural parasites planet Prior to stardate 41044.2, this uncharted distant planet was visited by a survey team. During its mission, the team discovered and were subsequently possessed by s. ( ) Ocean planet system After escaping from a Retellian freighter in 2151, Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker and the Kriosian First Monarch Kaitaama set course for a system containing several planets and moons. Only one of the planets turned out to have an atmosphere. It was mostly covered by water, but there was a chain of swampy islands near the equator. ( ) Organian observation planet This uninhabited class M planet had been under observation by Organians for ten millennia. A deadly silicon-based virus was present on the planet, and the Organians used visitors reaction to the infection as a litmus test to see if visiting species had enough rational intelligence to be ready for first contact. Among the visitors to the planet who had been infected with the virus were Cardassian and Klingon crews. The Klingons had visited several years before 2154, and had been killed by their own commander in a shuttlecraft, the remains of which still orbited the planet. In 2154, the Starfleet vessel Enterprise surveyed the planet. They sent four landing parties to the surface, the last of which got infected with the virus. Enterprise left a warning beacon in orbit in order to prevent further infections. ( ) Pelagic planet This was an inhabited planet. In 2266, there was an Earth colony of sea ranchers on this world. Ruth Bonaventure hailed from this planet. ( ) Planet in binary star system This planet depicted on a painting was located in a binary system. The painting of this world depicted a fusion-powered landing spacecraft on approach. The painting was displayed at various times in the observation lounge and in quarters aboard the and in a corridor at Starfleet Headquarters. ( ) , , and and in the observation lounge from "The Child" through . }} Planet in USS ''John F. Kennedy orders In 2364, the received orders from Starfleet operational support services, detailing its patrol duties. These orders were accompanied by several maps and a graphic of a planet. ( ) , and may or may not be intended to be the same planet.}} Planets in USS Albert Einstein orders In 2364, the received orders from Starfleet operational support services, detailing its patrol duties. These orders were accompanied a graphic of a planetary system. ( ) Planets searched for USS Honshu survivors As part of a search for survivors after the was destroyed in 2374, the visited several planets. At one planet, two Human survivors were found. Later the Defiant was in orbit of a brown-hued planet. From there, it went to the third planet in the same system. At the very end of the allotted time, one more shuttle was detected, leading the Defiant to yet another planet, where Benjamin Sisko was retrieved. Its day was between 22 and 23 hours in length. ( ) File:Planet, Waltz.jpg|Brown planet File:Planet where sisko and dukat were stranded.jpg|Sisko's planet Planet within Delphic Expanse anomaly field In an expanding field of Delphic Expanse anomalies, T'Pol located a planet that had once been inhabited, but now had not a single lifeform due to being engulfed in the field some time before December 2153. Its location was within a few hundred million kilometers of a point equidistant to five of the Delphic Expanse spheres. ( ) Planet (2268) The picked up Ambassador Kollos, Miranda Jones, and Larry Marvick from this planet. ( ) Planet (2368) After helping treat survivors of the and performing an operation on Lieutenant Worf, Doctor Toby Russell was dropped off at this planet by the in 2368. ( ) transported Doctor Russell to the Enterprise-D while the latter was still in orbit of Starbase 27. In the actual episode, the Enterprise is never seen in orbit of the planet at the beginning of the episode and the starbase is never mentioned; instead, the ships rendezvous in open space. This leaves the possibility that the unnamed planet seen at the end of the episode is Doctor Russell's home base, where the Adelman Neurological Institute was located.}} Planet used by Metrons This planet was selected by the Metrons in 2267, for the resolution of a dispute between the Federation and the Gorn. The planet had a suitable atmosphere for both combatants. Its surface was populated by scrub bushes, rocks, and mineral deposits. ( ) }} Pre-warp society planet This planet was home to a pre-warp society with factions in a cold war state. In 2152 the Enterprise NX-01 visited the planet. Captain Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed were briefly held prisoner here after the authorities discovered a lost communicator and mistook them for enemy infiltrators. The beverage Allakas malt originates from this planet. ( ) Psychotronic stability examination planet This planet or planet-like object was part of Starfleet's psychotronic stability examination. ( ) Research Station 75 The planet where Research Station 75 was located in the mid-24th century. ( ) Ringed gas giant A system just outside the border of the Klingon Empire had at least five planets, the fifth of which was a ringed gas giant that was the site of a confrontation between the Earth ship Enterprise and the Klingon battle cruiser in 2152. the planet featured rings with a typical composition of methane ice, isolytic plasma, and diamagnetic dust. ( ) Rock Creature planet The Rock Creature planet was located in an uncharted planetary system. This system was a binary star system. The planet was classified as M-class. The atmospheric pressure on the surface was 800 millibars; gravity was 1.2 times that of Earth, and the average temperature was hot. Though there was no intelligent life on this planet, the planet was inhabited by rock beasts. In 2269, Harcourt Fenton Mudd with his hostage, Lieutenant Christine Chapel, traveled to this planet. While there, the rock beasts destroyed their transport. The apprehended Mudd and rescued Chapel. ( ) is used by Startrek.com.}} Romulan minefield planet In 2152, planned to explore an uncharted Minshara class planet. It was uninhabited and its most notable geological feature was a chain of volcanoes spanning an entire hemisphere. After the ship was hit by a mine and two Romulan Birds-of-Prey decloaked, it became clear that the planet was claimed by the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Romulan planet In 2369, the Romulan Warbird beamed aboard several cargo crates from this planet. The crates contained Vice-proconsul M'ret and two of his aides in stasis. ( ) Romulan system planets The innermost and the outermost planet in the Romulan system, containing Romulus and Remus, were depicted on a display graphic. ( ) Science Station Delta-05 planet This distant planet was located on the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone, in Sector 30. In 2364, the Federation outpost Science Station Delta-05 was one of several on both sides of the Neutral Zone that was attacked. Nothing remained. Starfleet initially suspected the Romulans, a theory that was disproved when it became clear that Romulan colonies had been attacked in the same manner. The two powers then decided to share any information they discovered about the incident. Less than a year later, the Enterprise discovered a city wiped from the face of its planet in an identical matter. The Borg were determined to be responsible. ( ) Selcundi Drema planets This planet is one of the four uninhabited planets in the Selcundi Drema sector. It is not suitable for colonization due to severe geological activity and is expected end up like Drema V. Several planets were surveyed by the USS Enterprise-D in 2365. ( ) File:Selcundi Drema sector planet 2.jpg| File:Selcundi Drema sector planet 3.jpg| File:Selcundi Drema sector planet 4.jpg| File:Selcundi Drema sector planet 5.jpg| Silaran Prin's planet Silaran Prin lived on this planet near the Demilitarized Zone until his death in 2373. ( ) Sluggo's homeworld This planet was the homeworld of a species resembling the Earth slug and had an atmosphere that was rich in argon. In 2151, the planet was visited by an away team from the NX-class Enterprise that included Ensign Hoshi Sato, who took one of the planet's slug-like inhabitants, which she named "Sluggo", with her when she returned to Enterprise. ( ) Sluggo's adoptive homeworld This planet had an argon-rich atmosphere. Ensign Sato and Denobulan Doctor Phlox from Enterprise visited the planet on May 6, 2151 and transplanted a slug-like creature there. ( ) Starbase planet This planet was where an unnamed starbase was located. It was located near the Romulan Neutral Zone. In 2269, the dropped off the survivors of an expedition to Eden at this planet. ( ) .}} Starbase 6 The inhabited planet where Starbase 6 was located. A large space station was located close to this planet in the mid-23rd century. ( ; ) ) Ventax II, ( ) and Krios. ( )}} Starbase 11 The inhabited planet where Starbase 11 was located in the 2260s. ( ) Starbase 12 The planet was located in the Gamma 400 planetary system, where Starbase 12 was located. ( ) Starbase 73 The inhabited planet where Starbase 73 was located. ( ) ) It was used again for Dytallix B. ( )}} Starbase 84 The Federation Starbase 84 orbited this planet in the mid-to-late 24th century. ( ) Starbase 112 The planet where Starbase 112 was located. ( ) Starbase 133 The Federation Spacedock Starbase 133 orbited this planet in the mid-24th century. The planet had at least one moon. ( ) Starbase 179 The inhabited planet where Starbase 179 was located. ( ) ) It was used again for Relva VII. ( )}} Starbase 234 The planet where Starbase 234 was located. ( ) Starbase 310 The planet where Starbase 310 was located. ( ) Starbase 416 The planet where Starbase 416 was located. This planet was located near Ogus II. ( ) Starbase 515 The world where Starbase 515 was located. The atmosphere was capable of supporting humanoid lifeforms. ( ) Starbase Montgomery The inhabited planet where Starbase Montgomery was located. ( ) ) Angosia III, ( ) Risa, ( ) Malcor III, ( ) Starbase 112 planet, ( ) Kaelon II, ( ) Starbase 234 planet, ( ) Ruah IV, ( ) Kesprytt III, ( ) and Dorvan V. ( )}} Starfleet briefing room planets The walls of a meeting room at Starfleet Headquarters on Earth featured a number of photographs or paintings depicting planets and sometimes their moons. ( ) Suliban gas giant In 2151, Enterprise encountered a class 7 gas giant while following the warp trail of a Suliban vessel. Under the cyclohexane layer of the planet's atmosphere was an unexpected layer of liquid phosphorus. The planet could be observed to have at least one moon. A Suliban helix composed of many s was located in the planet's atmosphere. Enterprise Captain Jonathan Archer boarded the helix and used a device to separate the cell ships from the helix. ( ) Symbiotic lifeform homeworld The planet had a moon or a large neighboring planet. Its surface conditions didn't allow Humans, Vulcans or Denobulans to set foot on it without wearing an EV suit. In early 2152, after Enterprise had been infected with a symbiotic lifeform, they were able to find the location of its homeworld with the help of the Kreetassans. Upon finding the planet, an away team went down to return the lifeform, and its severed tendril that Phlox examined, to the larger creature that took up much of the planet. ( ) System J-25 planets At least six planets were part of System J-25. One M-class planet was uninhabited and was located seven thousand light years from 24th century Federation territory. Prior to the mid-2360s, the sixth planet was home to a highly industrialized civilization with cities linked by a system of roads. When the Borg attacked, the attacking ships removed cities, which caused rips to appear on the planet’s surface. In 2365, the Federation starship scanned this planet, noting that the rips were very similar to the scarring detected on several Federation and Romulan outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2364, which had removed all machine elements on the planet. ( ) , "DATA: There is a system of roads on the planet which indicate a highly industrialized civilization. But where there should be cities there are only great rips in the surface. WORF: It is as though some great force just scooped all machine elements off the face of the planet. DATA: It is identical to what happened to the outposts along the Neutral Zone". ( )}} External links * System with shifted orbits This system contained at least three planets. One of them was detected to have undergone an orbital shift by Starfleet, taking it between two gas giants. The gas giants' influence was expected to superheat the core of this planet, covering the planet with erupting volcanos in no time. Enterprise was ordered by Admiral Forrest to study it. While the planet initially appeared lifeless, the seismic activity unearthed subterranean microbes. ( ) Takara sector planet This ice-covered world, just outside the Alpha Quadrant, was the crash site of in an alternate timeline. ( ) Taurean system planets The Taurean system was a star system with at least two planets, both unnamed. The second planet was chosen as a new homeworld by the Taureans, a warp-capable humanoid species. The alien race settled on the planet when their original homeworld began to die. The Taureans built for themselves an advanced civilization, including a temple and numerous other architectural wonders. Unfortunately, these new inhabitants did not know at the time that the planet drained humanoid energy. The women's bodies were able to develop a glandular secretion that enabled them to survive and to manipulate certain areas of the males' brains to influence their emotions, ultimately draining the men. This caused the men to weaken and eventually die. The female Taureans realized that, in order to survive, they had to revitalize every 27 years, as they became eternal prisoners of the planet. They were neither capable of aging, dying, or bearing children. They revitalized themselves by means of summoning male crew members of starships from as far as twenty light years away. In 2269, the was investigating several disappearances within range of Taurean system when they fell victim to their summons. After reaching an agreement with the Taureans, the crew of the Enterprise arranged for Starfleet to send a ship crewed by women. These women would transport the Taureans to a suitable planet where they could live out their lives as mortal women. ( ) File:Taurean II.jpg|The second planet of the Taurean system File:Taurean II surface.jpg|The surface of the second planet File:Taurean II statues.jpg|The entrance to a temple Terra Nova system planets This system, located less than twenty light years from Earth, contained Terra Nova and several other, unnamed, planets. ( ) Tessic's species homeworld The homeworld of Tessic's species was a planet far away from the planet on which some members established a mining colony. ( ) Time planet This unnamed planet was the one where the Guardian of Forever was located. The planet was littered with the ruins of a massive, forgotten city that stretched beyond the horizon in all directions around the Guardian. Based on initial observations, the ruins appeared to be at least one million years old, although the Guardian claimed to be at least five billion years old, predating the existence of the Sol system. The planet of the time vortex was discovered by the crew of the in 2267 and was revisited in 2269 by Captain James T. Kirk and his science officer Spock, accompanied by a team of historians. ( ; ) Background information The planet was not named in the episodes. It was called "the planet of the time vortex" in "Yesteryear" dialogue, and "the time planet" in the script notes. In the reference works, such as Star Trek Maps (p. 30) and The Worlds of the Federation (p. 136), the name "Time Planet" was also used. According to The Worlds of Federation, it is the first planet in the UFC 465537 system. According to the Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), the planet was called the Time Vortex Planet (Gateway). It was a quarantined planet in the late 24th century. TVP (Gateway) system was located in the Alpha Quadrant. The primary was a M-class star. In the originally aired version of "The City on the Edge of Forever", the planet, as viewed from space, was represented with stock footage. However, the same footage was used in many other TOS episodes. For the "remastered" version of "The City on the Edge of Forever", a new, computer-generated version of the planet was created to replace the stock footage. The novelization of "Yesteryear" (in Star Trek Log 1) calls it the "Time Planet" names a city on the planet as "Oyya". In the novel , the planet is referred to in the 25th century as "Forever World", since giving it anything other than such a Guardian-referencing name was felt to have been, in the words of one character, "... like painting a mustache on the face of God." The novel Yesterday's Son and Star Trek Online have called the time vortex planet "Gateway," a reference to the Guardian of Forever's final spoken line in "The City on the Edge of Forever", "Let me be your gateway." In the short story Guardians, the planet is called the "Rock of Ages". Trellium mining planet The trellium mining planet was located about a six-week journey inside the Delphic Expanse. Trellium-D was mined there. The atmosphere of the planet was extremely polluted; many of the staff wore respirators and sustained survival on the surface was impossible. Members of thirty-one different species worked in the mines in some capacity. Enterprise visited this planet in September of 2153 because a freighter captain informed them that he had taken a Xindi there some time ago. Upon arrival, Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Tucker were forced to provide a half-liter of liquefied platinum to the foreman of the north mine to see the Xindi, a Primate named Kessick. It turned out to be a trap, however. The miners worked by capturing ships and forcing their crew to work as slaves. Enterprise was barely able to escape, but Kessick died in the attempt. ( ) Uninhabited planet had been exploring this planet for three days in March 2153 when they were forced to recall their three surface science teams to pursue a bounty hunter who had captured their captain. They had also put down a number of crewmen on it for shore leave. Among the planet's most enjoyable regions were equatorial range, including a north summit with an inspiring view. In the north there was the Rykos shoreline, the southern tip of which was 227 kilometers from the polar island chain. These islands featured a pyroclastic debris field, lava tubes, and the hydrothermal pools of Ren-gham. The planet also featured ravines. However, as Skalaar mentioned these things after learning Archer's name, it is possible he made these features up to earn Archer's trust and be able to kidnap him. The planet supported life, for example a species of marsupials whose saliva was a natural anti-coagulant. There was also an unusual microbe which was capable of inducing pon farr in Vulcans. The microbe was also suspected of being more dangerous to Humans than to Vulcans or Denobulans. ( ) Vintaak system gas giant The Vintaak system contained at least one planet, this ringed gas giant with several moons.'' In the mirror universe, it was located in Tholian space, and one moon contained a Tholian base.'' ( ) Volterra Nebula planets Two unnamed planets were located in the Volterra Nebula, a stellar nursery. In 2369, the visited this nebula for a three-week analysis. ( ) Vulcan monastery planet This planet, between the neighboring Vulcan and Andorian systems, was the site of the P'Jem monastery. A nearby ringed moon was visible in the sky of the planet. The planet was known to the Vulcans since at least the early 1st millennium BC. The construction of the monastery at P'Jem, later consecrated to the memory and teachings of Surak, predated the Time of Awakening by over twelve centuries. By the 22nd century, the Vulcan High Command thought to capitalize on the planet's proximity to the Andorian homeworld by installing a massive long-range sensor array there. The ancient monastery provided cover for this spy station. Certain Andorian factions remained suspicious even after the peace treaty with the Vulcans. Imperial Guard commandos forcibly searched P'Jem twice before the successful 2151 raid led by Thy'lek Shran. Within a year, the spy station and its ancient cover had been destroyed. The planet was, perhaps more importantly, the site of the first association of Andorians and Humans, in the persons of Shran and Jonathan Archer. ( ) Their grudging partnership played no small part in bringing about the UFP Charter, ten years later. ( ) , Charles "Trip" Tucker made reference to "that Vulcan monastery on P'Jem," proving the planet was indeed meant to be called "P'Jem". However, this line did not make it on screen.|This planet appears only in "The Andorian Incident". For that episode, digital matte paintings of the planet were created by Black Pool Studios. http://www.blackpoolstudios.com/shot_library/index.php?id 455|Non-canonical sources for the idea that this planet was called "P'Jem" include Star Trek Online and the reference book Star Trek: Star Charts. According to the latter source (p. 45), the planet was located in the system. It was a stop on the Vulcan trade routes in the 22nd century. P'Jem was located in the Beta Quadrant.}} Xendi Sabu system planet This unnamed planet was located in the Xendi Sabu system. ( ) Xindi database planets Images of several planets appeared in a database captured by Enterprise NX-01. ( ) War games simulation system In a holographicly simulated tactical scenario played out on in 2371, a red giant system with eight planets, none of them M class, played a minor role. ( ) Xyrillian planet In 2151, Xyrillian engineer Ah'len created a holographic projection of her homeworld for Trip Tucker. The simulation included a city. ( ) it:Pianeti ignoti dei quadranti Alpha e Beta Unnamed Alpha